Mixed Secrets
by Sarjhi
Summary: Saraiya, the Queen of Vampires, and her mate, Dane, Alpha of the Werewolf Council Pack, come to Forks to sort out the Treaty problem between the La Push werewolves and the Cullens. But why are they so interested in Bella?
1. Saraiya Bloodraven and Dane Wolfe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Dane Wolfe and Saraiya Bloodraven. **

Dane rolled his eyes as his tiny wife bustled around, picking up all of the camping equipment. They didn't have much, as neither of them is bothered by any weather, no matter how extreme. They were the most powerful and oldest of their respected kinds. Saraiya is the Queen of the Vampires and is well over five thousand years old. Dane is the Alpha of the Werewolf Council- a council of six werewolves who govern the entire werewolf communities of the world, and is five thousand years old. Saraiya, as Queen, governs the entire vampire community, although most vampires think she is a legend or long disappeared. She allows the Volturi to pretend they rule the vampire community, while she only steps in when they break her laws or she takes a personal interest. One thing the Volturi do not want to happen is to attract the Queen's attention, so they tend to stick to the rules and do their best to keep the rest of the vampires in line.

Dane's pack runs differently. They allow each individual pack to govern themselves unless there is a specific point of interest for them, or they break the Council's laws. The Council Pack meets once a year, at a designated point, to discuss the year's events. Each Council member takes a different continent to watch over. Dane's territory is North America, Amadeus' is South America, Brendan's is Europe, Demyan's is Asia, Flynn's is Africa, and Rhoan's is Australia. Antarctica was a werewolf free zone for the most part… there were no packs on Antarctica. Dane and Saraiya married to form an alliance between the werewolf and vampire rulers two thousand years ago…at first that is all it was, but soon after their marriage, they fell passionately in love and have been inseparable since.

Now they were headed to Forks, Washington, to settle a treaty dispute between a werewolf pack and vampire family. The treaty itself is rather odd, as the vampires are vegetarians- meaning they only drink animal blood and not human blood. The treaty states that the Cullens- the vampires- are not to bite any human, and are not to step foot on La Push land, and in return, the La Push pack will not harm any of the Cullens or reveal them to the humans. The treaty had been made many years ago, but the dispute now was over a human girl. Apparently one of the vampires- Edward- had fallen in love with a human girl from Forks and was planning to change her to a vampire… and one of the werewolves had fallen in love with her as well and was avidly protesting the change. The pack was now threatening the Cullens with breach of treaty if they bit the girl… and it was up to Dane and Sarai to sort it out.

"All right, love. I'll head to the Cullens and speak to them about the treaty problem, and you go to La Push and talk to the pack," Sarai said. Dane grabbed her before she could take another step and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"I love you sweetheart," he said.

"I love you too," she sighed in pleasure.

"All right, go get 'em sweetie." He patted her on the ass and darted off into the woods, phasing before she could retort.

DPOV

When I reached the boundary line that was stated in the treaty, I was unsurprised to find the entire pack there, waiting and watching warily. My wolf side is huge and pure snow white, with bright golden eyes. In my human form, I stand seven feet tall and am exceptionally well- muscled. When I saw the wolves at the boundary, I changed back into my human form and stood there with a slight smile on my face. I am completely at ease being completely naked, but I know that most people are uncomfortable with it, so I pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and looked straight at the Alpha.

"I need to speak with your pack," I said to him. He phased back to his human form and greeted me. I could tell he had no idea who I am.

"Follow us, then, and we will talk in a more private place," he replied. I nodded and phased, following the pack to a small house outside of the town. We walked into the kitchen and the Alpha leaned down to kiss a scarred woman. I smiled at the obvious love and devotion in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Well, we should start with introductions, I suppose," the Alpha said. "I'm Sam Uley, and this is my wife, Emily. These are my brothers, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Seth, and this is my pack sister, Leah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dane Wolfe, Alpha of the Werewolf Council Pack. I'm here in regards to the treaty you have with the Cullens," I said, getting right to the point. There was a variation of confused looks and disgust at the Cullen's name.

"What is your concern with our treaty?" Jacob demanded. I raised an eyebrow- he was a bold one… not too many talked to me that way. Sam glared at him briefly.

"The girl at the source of the dispute…would you tell me about her?" I said. Jacob growled at me, visibly shaking.

"Leave her out of it," he snarled. I stiffened and snarled back at him.

"Watch your tongue, insolent pup," I said quietly, but deadly. He took a step back and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Who are you, exactly?" Seth asked.

"Have you not been taught about the Werewolf Council?" I demanded, looking to the Alpha for confirmation.

"Of course the Elders have told us the legends, but there haven't been any werewolves in La Push since our great-grandfathers, so nobody has ever explained it more than that."

"I see." I spent the next hour explaining about the Council and the werewolf laws.

"So, does this mean you're hear to help us with Bella?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"That depends. My wife and I will speak about it, but I imagine we'll have to have a meeting with your entire pack, Bella, and the Cullens present. My wife is speaking to the Cullen's now," Dane said.

"You let your wife alone with the Cullens?" Embry asked, looking both shocked and appalled.

"She's more than capable of handling herself," I chuckled. "If they tried anything with her, they wouldn't live to regret it."

"Why? The Cullen's are a large…family," Paul said.

"My wife is Saraiya Bloodraven, Queen of the Vampires."

"Your wife's a bloodsucker?" Quil demanded. I grinned and nodded.

"Yep, she's amazing too. She doesn't need blood but maybe once every hundred years or so… and she only drinks animal blood then. She is the most powerful of her kind and makes the Volturi cringe in fear. Actually, the Volturi that every vampire has learned to fear are Sarai's underlings and answer to her. She shows up every hundred years or so and scares the holy living shit out of them."

"Oh," was the most intelligent thing that came out of their mouths.

"So, I have to meet the Cullens now with my wife, but I'll be in touch to set up a meeting time within the next couple of days."

"Oh. Thank you," Sam said. I nodded and left the house, running to the Cullens. Sarai had already explained everything to them by now, so I knocked and waited for her to answer.

SPOV

I walked up to the large white mansion that served as the Cullen's home in Forks and knocked lightly on the door. It was answered almost before I had finished knocking. There stood a handsome blond man with light golden eyes.

"Hello," he said, "Can I help you?"

"Hello. I believe you can… are you Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Please, come in." He stepped back to allow me to pass into the living room. I smiled my thanks and took a seat on the armchair he indicated. It dwarfed me…I'm not large to begin with, so this came as no surprise to myself. I stand at 4'8" and am quite small featured, with bright gold eyes and ankle-length pitch black hair with blue strips throughout that I usually pull back into a braid. There were six vampires in the room…one was missing.

"Would you mind telling me who everyone is? I'm afraid I haven't met anyone before," I said politely.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife Esme, our sons Emmett and Jasper, and our daughters Alice and Rosalie. Our son Edward is out and about somewhere, and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

_Probably not while I'm here,_ I thought. _Not if he's keeping Bella hidden and away from me. He should be good for her._ I nodded my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I greatly look forward to meeting Edward and Bella as well," I told them, their shocked looks amusing me slightly. I reached up and tapped the side of my head.

"Edward and I share the same power, it seems," I said lightly.

"I see." Carlisle was the first to recover. "What is your name, and what brings you to Forks?"

"Well, after that unfortunate incident last year with James, and then again with Victoria, I felt it was in every one's best interest to get involved," I said with a smile. A slight warning snarl coming from Emmett made me look over at him and grin.

"Settle down, behemoth. I'm not here to harm Bella. Quite the contrary, in fact, but it's probably a good idea if I speak to you without her here. I am Saraiya Bloodraven," I said cheerfully.

Carlisle gasped and stiffened, and the rest of them looked at him, confused. "I thought you were only legend," he said.

"No, I'm very much real; I just don't like a lot of attention, unless it's needed."

"Who is she, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"She is Saraiya Bloodraven, Queen of the Vampires. She is older yet than the Volturi," he said.

"The Volturi," I sneered, "like the attention far too much. I have to remind them every century or so who's the real boss…I'm thinking of cleaning out some of their guard this time…time to get rid of the annoying ones."

"You can take on the Volturi?" Emmett asked, impressed.

"I created them; I can take them down a peg or two whenever I feel like it. They have their uses in that they take care of small problems when I don't want to and keep the general peace… but this is a special case. My husband and I were informed of the treaty issue between your family and the La Push werewolves. We've come to take care of that issue," I said.

"But the werewolves won't enjoy the vampire queen getting involved…we would like to keep the peace as much as possible," Carlisle said.

"That's why my husband is speaking to them…he's the Alpha of the Werewolf Council Pack, and he can order them to keep peace."

"I'd heard rumors that you had mated with the Alpha, but I though it was merely speculation, especially since I didn't know you really exist," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"You're married to a _dog_?" Emmett asked, disgust written all over his face.

"Yes, and I would appreciate if you refrained from using derogatory terms about my husband," I said mildly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes and Jasper shook his head.

"My husband's name is Dane Wolfe. He should be arriving soon. Why don't you tell me more about your family?" I asked.

"All right, what would you like to know?" Esme asked.

"Anything you want to share." I listened to them tell me their family's story, enjoying their company immensely.

"Werewolf," Jasper said, after a little while.

"It's my husband, Dane. He took longer than I thought he would," I smiled. Carlisle showed him inside and I bounced up, kissing him on the cheek when he leaned down. We get a lot of strange looks whenever we go anywhere, as he is seven feet tall… and I'm not."

"Hello, gorgeous," he said to me before greeting everyone else.

"How did it go at La Push?" I asked.

"Well. I told them we'd set up a meeting between them and all of you within the next few days to work out the business of the treaty. Is the girl who is the cause of this dispute here at the moment?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"No, she's hidden away with Edward somewhere, waiting until the coast is clear so I don't eat her," I said brightly. He chuckled and tugged my braid.

"Well, Charlie and Renee are going to both be at Charlie's house tonight, so we'll finally get to meet her. How's she going to take the news, my love?"

"It depends…either very bad or very good," I said with a grin. He growled lightly at me and I kissed his hand. "You'll find out tonight."

"Bitch," he muttered.

"Don't you forget it," I replied. He kissed the top of my head.

"What news do you have for Bella?" Alice asked.

"That is up for her to tell you if she wishes," I said, raising an eyebrow. She looked down, and I'm sure she would have been blushing if she was able.

"Sorry," she murmured. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, we'd better get going. Oh, Carlisle, would you fetch Edward from Charlie's house and make sure he stays out of it until after we've all spoken to Bella?" Dane asked him.

"Of course I will. Do we have your word that neither Bella nor her parents will be harmed?"

"Yes, you have our word. The last thing we want to do is harm either one," I answered.

We left the house with Carlisle and he drove us over to Charlie's. Renee was already there, so Carlisle took Edward aside into the kitchen and explained everything to him quickly, and he left reluctantly.

"Charlie, Renee, nice to see you again," Dane and I greeted the two of them. Isabella Marie Swan sat on the sofa, looking at us curiously.

**A/N: I'd like to know what everyone thinks about this chapter so far! Do any of you have any idea why they are so interested in Bella?**


	2. The Secret

**A/N: Once again, the only characters I own are Saraiya Bloodraven and Dane Wolfe. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

SPOV

"Hi, Dane, hi Sarai," Charlie and Renee both replied. Bella smiled at us tentatively, but she looked a little worried that Carlisle had taken Edward away. Edward couldn't know why we were really here because I had a natural mind block- no one could read it- and I had put a mind block on Dane a long time ago. Only I can read his mind, and he can read mine…but no one else's. It's complicated but useful. Bella's mind has a natural mind block as well, but I can read hers.

"Bella, you have grown up to be a stunning and beautiful woman," I said softly. "It has been far too long."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing, "but I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"That's quite all right, child, we don't expect you to," Dane said.

"Dane, Sarai, are you sure this is the right time to do this?" Renee asked softly. I knew she was nervous, but it was time Bella knew the truth.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"Tell you about us. I am Saraiya Bloodraven, Queen of the Vampires, and this is my husband, Dane Wolfe, Alpha of the Werewolves." She looked shocked.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Bells, we know this is a shock to you, to find out that vampires and werewolves exist, but Dane and Sarai are good people," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I think somehow she already knows about both of our kinds," I said to him with a small smile.

"How would she know?" he inquired, not putting two and two together.

"The Cullens are a family of vampires, and a group of boys in La Push are werewolves," I replied.

"Who?" Charlie whispered. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"They're very good at hiding it. Sam Uley is the Alpha, then there are Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and several others," Dane said.

"The Cullens are vampires?" Renee broke in.

"Yes, all of them are."

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you were dating a vampire?" Charlie demanded.

"It's not exactly something you tell your parents," Bella snapped back. She was getting defensive. "Besides, it's not like Jake would be better for me than Edward."

"Okay, calm down, everyone. Charlie, Bella couldn't tell you because she swore to the Cullens that she would never tell a human about them. Our anonymity is our best defense. Now, Bella I would like to tell you our history."

She nodded and turned her full attention to me.

"I don't remember how I was born. I suppose the Gods made me or I had a defective gene of some sort. My first memories are as a vampire. I killed people to slake my thirst, but I found that this only brought the pain of loneliness. I chose my prey more carefully after that, taking only the dregs of society- the ones no body would ever miss. Still, there was the continuously growing need for a companion, someone to take away the darkness. I wasn't sure how to go about finding one…I had no instructor. I was the only vampire in the world. I traveled for almost two thousand years, looking for someone else like me, but never finding anyone. Finally I could no longer stand the thought of taking blood from humans so I hid myself away in the most remote part of the world…the world was sparsely populated then, and starved myself. The thirst overcame me when I happened upon a herd of buffalo, and I drank three of them before I was sated again. I developed this way of life for a couple hundred years. At about two thousand, I came upon several men that I got to know quite well…they eased the loneliness for awhile. They always wanted more than I was ready to give them…I had no desire for a lover. They grew older and I grew fonder of them. I did not want them to die as so many mortals had before them. So I bit them. I don't know how I knew that this would work, but it did and thus came forth the Volturi- Aro, Marcus, and Caius. We established a home in Volterra, Italy. More vampires started popping up and grew steadily over the next thousand years. Werewolves had existed for longer than vampires and when vampires started drinking the blood of humans, it got their attention, and fights were breaking out. Dane and his pack met with me and the Volturi to arrange a treaty between our peoples. The treaty talks lasted a year and at the end of that year, Dane and I mated to seal this treaty. Gradually we fell in love and I left Volterra to travel with him on the North American continent, leaving the Volturi to run the day to day stuff. They have grown rather arrogant in the past two thousand years, so I have to keep tabs on them and knock them down a peg or two once in awhile. They are useful, so I keep them around. I'm thinking I don't really like that pet Aro has…Jane, I believe her name is. But anyway, we met Charlie and Renee about twenty years ago, and we became friends with them and corresponded regularly from then up until now," I said.

"Wow," she said softly. "You guys have a long history. But why don't I ever remember Dad or Mom mentioning you?"

"Because we asked them not to," Dane said. "Bella, we have to tell you something, and you may not like it, but it's time you learned the truth."

"What?" she asked, starting to look a little worried.

"We're your biological parents," I told her.

**A/N: I should be updating sooner than I did this time. I'm sorry to all of you who were looking forward to this chapter and had to wait so long. Please review, because I won't post another chapter until I get at least five, preferably ten!**


	3. Answers

**A/N: As promised, here's another chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

SPOV

"You're what?" Bella croaked, an astonished look on her face.

"We're your biological parents," I said again. She could only stare at me in stunned disbelief. She turned to Charlie.

"Is that true?" she demanded. He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to look at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She looked wildly at Renee. "And you! Why didn't either of you ever mention I was adopted! You even have a picture from the hospital!"

"Bella, they didn't tell you because we begged them not to. Your life would have been in danger if anyone had ever found out who you are. It was better that everyone, including yourself, believed you to be Charlie and Renee's true daughter. It broke our hearts to never know you, but we believed it best at the time. They wanted to tell you for the longest time, but they respected our wish and held off until your 18th birthday. At the time, circumstances did not allow that, but they never intended to keep this a secret forever," Dane said softly. 

"Why would my life be threatened if I knew I was adopted?" she asked. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. 

"You are the daughter of the two most powerful beings in the physical world. Anyone who wants to get at us only has to go through you. You could have been killed, kidnapped, or tortured to get us to give in to any demands made on us. You are old enough now to make your own decisions and you have a right to know your heritage before your powers start to show," I told her. She sighed and looked at Charlie and Renee. 

"Well, I have something I suppose I'd better tell everyone too," she said. I already knew what it was, but it was hers to tell.

"Edward asked me to marry him and I've accepted," she said softly.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Charlie and Dane both roared, coming to their feet. I grinned at the sight. Renee sat there, stunned and silent. 

"I'LL DO AS I PLEASE! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE EXACTLY BEEN HONEST WITH ME!" Bella yelled in return. 

"Dane, my love, sit down. Charlie, hear Bella out before you get so upset," I reasoned. 

"There's no way I'm allowing her to marry that delinquent," Charlie grumbled, sitting down. Renee's face was pale as she stared at her young daughter. 

"Edward's not a delinquent, Dad! You won't give him a chance!" Bella snapped back.

"I gave him a chance the first time around and he broke your heart!" Charlie said, unable to believe that Bella was going to get married to Edward. 

"Calm down, both of you," Renee finally spoke up. "Charlie, explain to everyone why you dislike Edward so much."

"The boy broke Bella's heart when he left, telling her he didn't love her anymore. Then he comes back six months later, after no contact at all and asks her to take him back. I threw a fit then, and she took him back anyway, even though she had a much better option with Jacob Black. I allowed this, but with some restrictions. The boy doesn't have any boundaries! He thinks he can get away with whatever he wants!" Charlie explained. His thoughts rang true. He truly believed what he was saying.

"Now, Bella, you tell your side of the story," Renee said. "Why do you think Edward deserves a second chance from your father?"

"I never told either of you the real reason Edward left. At my 18th birthday party, when I was opening gifts, I got a paper cut. I was in a house full of vampires, and Jasper wasn't as…used to the Cullen's diet as the rest of them were. He lunged at me and Edward knocked me backwards into a pile of glass plates. They wrestled Jasper out of the house and Carlisle stitched me up. Jasper felt really bad about it, but it wasn't his fault. However, that got Edward to thinking about my mortality and how he and his family are always in constant danger of killing me if they get out of control. So he decided they needed to leave—to give me a chance at a normal life. He knew I would fight him on it if I thought even for a minute that he still loved me. He knew he couldn't go through with it if I believed it at all. So he made me believe he didn't love me anymore. He thought I would heal and move on. He didn't do any better than I did—worse in fact. He didn't even try to pretend that he was doing okay. Alice said he would lie curled in a ball most of the time, only moving when the thirst got too great. He was about to give in and come back when Alice told him about my cliff diving experience. He went to the Volturi in Italy to convince them to kill him, but we got there before he could and we came back here. He told me he loved me and explained it all to me and I forgave him. I can't live without him, and I know he'll never leave me again, no matter what." Bella wouldn't look at any of us as she said this last part. Charlie and Renee were both shocked, but Dane and I knew the dangers of humans being around our kinds too much to be much surprised at anything she said. 

"What do you mean…the Cullen's diet?" Renee asked. 

"They hunt animals instead of people. Carlisle is around 360 years old and was the first of them. Next was Edward, and he is about 104. Esme was after him, then Rosalie, then Emmett. Jasper and Alice joined their family sometime after that. No one knows how old Alice is—she doesn't remember her human life—and Jasper was a Major in the Civil War," Bella explained. 

"Tell me more about your run-in with the Volturi. How did you get to Edward quickly enough to prevent them from killing him?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Well, after Alice told me that Edward had decided to go to Italy, I knew what she was talking about because he had told me about the Volturi before. We got on a plane to Italy and drove into Volterra, where Edward had asked the Volturi to kill him. They refused because Aro was curious about Edward's mind-reading power and wanted him to join them. Edward decided to force their hand and made the decision to walk into the plaza at noon and let his skin show in the sunlight. I managed to get to him before he was able to do it, then the guards took us to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro was surprised when he couldn't read my mind so he called Jane in to see if her power worked on me. It didn't and he was even more surprised. Edward convinced them to let us go with the promise that I would be turned into a vampire."

"HE WHAT!" I roared, leaping to my feet. Bella shrank back a little, looking quite nervous. I calmed down with the touch of my husband's hand on mine. 

"He didn't have a choice. Aro wasn't going to let me leave as a human."

"I didn't mean Edward. Aro allowed Jane to use her power on you?"

"She tried. It didn't work. Edward got in front of me and she used it on him instead, but it wouldn't work on me."

"I see." I was pissed at my underlings… I've never liked Jane anyway. "Hang on one moment." I pulled out a small black cell phone and dialed a familiar number. 

"Let me speak to Aro," I barked into it. "I don't care if he's unavailable; I need to speak to him now! Tell him it's Saraiya and he'll take it." As I waited for Aro to come on the line, I looked over at Bella, who was very surprised. 

"Hello, Saraiya. How are you?" Aro asked. 

"I'm fine, Aro. Do you remember Edward and Alice Cullen and the human girl they had with them?" I demanded. 

"Yes, of course. She was a delightful girl. I believe her name is Isabella Swan," Aro replied. 

"It is. Did you give the order for her to be turned into a vampire?" 

"Yes…why?"

"She is under the protection of my husband and me. I don't want you or your brothers to interfere in her life any more. Am I understood?" I said.

"Yes, of course. May I ask why she is under your protection?" he asked.

"No, you may not." I hung up the phone and looked back at the rest of them. For some reason, Bella looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Dane asked. 

"Edward only agreed to change me in the first place because of the Volturi. I want to be with him forever, but what if he changes his mind?"

"Bella, you are part vampire, and part werewolf. You have to make the choice which you would rather be, and either Dane or I will make that happen for you. We understand you have another suitor as well. Tell me about him," I said.

"Jacob Black is a werewolf who refuses to understand that I love him, but not in the same way I love Edward. He helped me when Edward left, but I can't be happy with him, and he won't be happy with me. I hate hurting him like that, but I really wish he could move on," she said.

"Is that so?" a frosty voice came from the doorway. We all turned to see the young werewolf Jacob Black standing there. 

**A/N: Yeah, so I have no idea where I'm going with this new development yet…so I suppose I'll find out right along with the rest of you!**


	4. Meeting the Cullens

A/N: Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really stressed out with other problems lately

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really stressed out with other problems lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

DPOV

I looked over at the young werewolf standing in the doorway to the living room. I had been so engrossed in the conversation that I hadn't heard him enter the house. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he was busy glaring at Bella.

"Who are you, pup?" my lovely wife asked coldly. She so hates to be interrupted when she's having a conversation.

"Jacob Black," he snapped at her. Disrespect towards MY woman is not something I allow…ever.

"Watch your tongue Jacob, or you may well lose it," I warned him. He winced, remembering the first conversation we had on the tribe's lands.

"Sorry," he muttered. Pups these days. They never know when to shut up.

"You're a werewolf, Jake?" Charlie asked, ashen-faced. I couldn't blame the man…he had just found out the boy he would rather his daughter be with was no safer than the boy he despised.

"Sorry, Charlie, but I couldn't tell you before. We're not allowed to tell anyone…Bella found out on her own."

"Jacob, sit down," I said, pointing to an armchair. He sat, looking slightly depressed.

"We're going to have to settle this between the two of you at some point, but that will have to be after the main meeting between the pack and the coven. First, however, I want Charlie and Renee to formally meet all the members of the pack and the coven—separately—knowing fully what they are. That is the least of what they deserve. Now, Jacob, there will be no more fighting between your pack and the Cullen's coven until this issue is resolved. Am I understood?" Sarai demanded. He nodded, but didn't look happy about it.

"Okay. Bella did you have any more questions?" I asked her.

"No," she said softly. "I need to think about all of this before I can think of anything else to ask."

"Understandable. Jacob, go home and relay my wife's message to Sam…consider it an order from me if it makes it easier. Bella, Charlie, and Renee, I think it's time you formally meet all of the Cullens." Jake left and the three of them followed Saraiya and me out of the house to Charlie's cruiser. I sat in the front with Charlie while he drove, since I needed the most leg room, and Sarai, Bella, and Renee sat in the back. We were quiet as we drove, and we arrived at the Cullen's house within 10 minutes. They were standing on the front porch, ready to greet us. Bella got out of the car and ran up to Edward, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Edward held her close and looked at Charlie and Renee with confusion. I chuckled a little to myself. I knew he could read their minds, but he wouldn't be able to hear anything about what happened at Charlie's. He didn't know that both of them knew everything now. When they had first adopted Bella, Sarai had put a strong mind block on them that wouldn't allow any mind readers to find out what they knew. If they were thinking about us, or about vampires and werewolves, they would appear to be thinking about trivial stuff, such as football or sewing.

Sarai has an interesting power…she can read minds and block anyone's thoughts from someone else. As a courtesy to me, she blocked my mind so that even she can't read it accidentally. As Queen of the Vampires, she actually has all the powers that all the vampires have, but she rarely uses them, finding no real need to do so. To most, she seems without a weakness, and that is what we prefer everyone to think. Her biggest weakness is during the new moon…she is weak as a kitten then and is susceptible to being attacked. I never leave her side during this. If she was attacked, she would not be able to be killed, but she could be injured quite seriously. She is a true immortal, as I am—neither of us can be killed, ever, but both of us can be hurt.

I may be the Alpha of the Werewolf Council Pack, but I too have a weakness. Mine is during the full moon. I am weakest then, and Sarai guards me with her life at that time. Not all werewolves and vampires have these afflictions of course, but we do, and nobody must ever know.

"Please, come in," Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts. We followed him into the house and sat down in the living room, Sarai perching on my lap and cuddling into my chest. I smiled down at her and held her close. I love this woman with all my being and I know she feels the same about me.

"Can I offer you any refreshments?" Esme asked. We declined and she sat next to Carlisle on the sofa.

"All right, Charlie and Renee know everything—they've known about us from the beginning when they agreed to raise Bella for us. They now know about your family and the La Push pack," Sarai said.

"Bella, you're adopted?" Edward asked, stunned.

"I guess so…wait, are you saying Carlisle didn't tell you?" she asked.

"I didn't know," Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh. Well, I'm adopted. Sarai and Dane are my biological parents. Sarai is the Queen of the Vampires and Dane is the Alpha werewolf." Edward hugged her closer.

"Why don't all of you explain to Charlie and Renee about your powers and how you became a vampire," Sarai suggested.

They all gave their stories, and finally Edward and Bella explained about changing her after they were married. Charlie and Renee weren't happy about it, but they knew it had to happen sooner or later.

"Well, we'll have a meeting with the pack of course so we can hear both sides at once. Ultimately, the decision will be Bella's, but I would feel better knowing both sides," Sarai said. "Now, we must be going. We have to find a secure sleeping space so Dane can get his rest."

"You can stay here if you would like," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you," Sarai accepted graciously. Charlie, Renee, and Bella said their goodbyes and drove home.

**A/N: Short, I know. I'm sorry. I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter at all, so I had to quit before it irritated me further. I'll try to update a little sooner next time. I want at least 10 reviews before I do, so review please!**


	5. Sex Talk and Warnings

**A/N: Okay, I know the last chapter was short, so hopefully this one will be a little longer. Oh, and I don't own anyone but Dane and Sarai. Smut ensues! Enjoy!**

EPOV

After Bella and her parents—well I guess they're her adopted parents—left, I turned to Bella's biological parents. I couldn't read either of their minds, so I was a little suspicious of them yet.

"You don't need to be suspicious of us, you know," Sarai said suddenly. It was unsettling to have my mind read for once instead of the other way around. She chuckled at me and almost too fast for me to see it, left Dane's lap and perched on the sofa beside me. I stiffened instantly, but tried to force myself to relax. She chuckled again and Dane cracked open one eye to look at her.

"Stop scaring the boy, Sarai, and get your cute little ass back over here where it belongs," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to me.

"So, Edward, what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" she asked. I stiffened again and looked down at her.

"I intend to marry her on August 13th," I answered her warily.

"I know that part already. Have you two had sex?" she demanded bluntly.

"No we have not," I replied, wondering where this was going.

"Use protection if you do. You don't want her getting pregnant before the wedding, do you?"

"Sarai," Dane warned. "I'm sure Edward is too much of a gentleman to even think about doing anything to my little girl before their wedding night." I'm sure I would be as red as a tomato if I could blush.

"Ah, dear husband, you only think that because you can't see inside his mind. If only you knew what he was thinking about Bella, you wouldn't be so quick to defend."

"I don't want to know woman," he said. "Now leave him alone and get your ass over here." She flitted over to him and curled up on his lap again, her head tucked under his chin. I blinked a bit, and then smiled. They were a cute couple…a little odd, but cute.

"Cute, hmph. We're scary, not cute," Sarai said, rubbing her nose in the hollow of Dane's neck. He laughed, a booming sound that rivaled Emmett's.

"What exactly did you mean when you said Bella could get pregnant?" I asked.

"What do you think? I'm sure at your age you know how babies are made," she said to me.

"Of course I know the mechanics, but I thought it would be impossible for Bella and me to conceive because I'm a vampire," I clarified.

"I got pregnant because I am the first vampire and the most powerful…I'm not like most vampires. She will be able to conceive only with a vampire or a werewolf…she cannot conceive with a human."

"Oh," was my genius reply. "Forgive me, but I'm a little confused…I just need time to think all of this through."

"Understood," Dane said. "I just want to say that I can see your love for Bella and I know you are a good man for her, but if you ever hurt her, no one in the world will be able to protect you."

"Got it. I will dedicate my life to making sure she is happy and well-loved."

"Good. Now, honey, it's my bedtime," Dane said to Sarai with a puppy dog look on his face. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Time to get this big baby to bed, Edward. Good night," she said, hauling Dane to his feet.

"Good night." They really were interesting people. Intimidating, but interesting.

APOV

I heard Edward talking to Bella's parents downstairs, but I tuned them out, concentrating on Jazzy instead. He was cuddled up with me in our bed, his hands trailing over my body slowly, making my brain turn to mush.

"Mmmmmm, Jasper," I whispered snuggling into his chest. "We have guests in the house…it would be rude."

"But I barely have time to see you anymore…you're always planning Edward and Bella's wedding and the only time I get to see you is when she's sleeping."

"Jazzy, I promise all of this will be over as soon as Bella and Edward are married and I'll spend as much time with you as you can stand then. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately. In fact, tomorrow let's spend the day together…just the two of us. No wedding plans, no interruptions," I promised him. He smiled at me and a wave of happiness crashed over me. I kissed his jaw line and down his neck, making him hiss when my tongue traced the collarbone. He flipped us over so I was under him and he slowly kissed my lips, taking his time to fully explore my mouth with his tongue. I writhed under him and allowed him to slip our clothing off so we were completely nude. He gripped my wrists and held them over my head, effectively keeping control. He kissed down my body, laving each of my breasts with his tongue, making me gasp and whimper.

"Jazzy," I begged, arching against him. He chuckled and nibbled down my flat belly to my hips, which he graced with a soft kiss before spreading my legs slowly. I jerked on my hands, needing to touch him. He grinned at me and gripped a little tighter before dipping his fingers into my pussy, slowly and torturously.

I growled at him, spreading my legs as far apart as I could and arching against his hand, but he only teased me, enjoying my frustration a little too much as far as I'm concerned.

"Jasper, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to scream the house down," I threatened. He grinned at me and flipped us over so he was on his back and I was straddling his waist.

"Have your way with me little pixie," he groaned. I wiggled a little and grasped his cock, sliding it slowly into my tight sheath. I paused when he was completely in and he whimpered, a sound he would never be caught dead making in any other situation. Slooooooowllllllllllyyyyyyyy I started to move, my hands trailing down his chest and my body sliding up and down on his cock.

Finally he couldn't take it any more and he grabbed my hips, slamming me up and down on him so fast it would have given a human a severe case of whiplash. He flipped us yet again so he was pounding into me. If I were more breakable, he would have shattered me by now. His skilled fingers reached between us to rub my clit and I exploded into orgasm, my contracting walls pulling Jasper over the edge with me. He collapsed on top of me, spent for the moment, but vampires don't get tired, so he would be ready for another round soon.

"I love you, Jazzy," I murmured.

"I love you too, Alice." He pulled me into his arms and we laid there for a little while.

EPOV

I waited until I knew Charlie would be asleep, and then I snuck into Bella's bedroom. I had to get out of the house after Jasper's emanating feelings of lust set Rosalie and Emmett off as well. All that sex in the house so soon after the sex talk from Bella's parents was a little too much for me.

Bella wasn't in her room when I got there, so I sprawled out on her bed to wait for her. I could hear her talking to Renee in the guest bedroom, so I didn't know how long they would be. Finally, after about twenty minutes, I could hear Bella coming closer to me. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, but it was obvious to me she didn't realize I was there just yet.

"Did you have a good talk with Renee?" I asked. She jumped, and turned around.

"Edward, you scared me," she scolded me.

"I'm sorry, love," I replied, getting up to wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay. Yeah, I had a good talk with Mom, and she cleared up a lot of things for me. She told me that Sarai and Dane are good people and that I should try to get along with them. She told me that they love me very much and only want what is best for me. I wish I had at least known I was adopted, though. They could have told me that much."

"Would that have changed anything? Would you love Charlie and Renee any less? Or would it have surprised you less to find out who they are?" I asked her.

"No, but they wouldn't have lied at least."

"Bella, honey, they had your best interest at heart. It was a lot safer for you since you didn't know you were adopted. It meant that if anyone had found out they had a child and decided to go looking for that child, you would be passed over because you knew who your parents were. Try to look at it from their perspective, love."

"I understand their reasoning behind it, I guess. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know." We curled up together in her bed and just laid there for awhile.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." She turned to me and kissed me softly. I kissed her a little more, running my tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped and I took advantage of her open mouth to slide my tongue in and kiss her more deeply. She moaned and plastered herself to me, tugging at my shirt. I broke the kiss and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, we have to stop. We agreed we weren't going to do this before our wedding night," I reminded her. She blushed and nodded.

"Sorry," she whispered. I kissed her again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have led you on like that."

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she blurted out.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Do you want me…you know, physically?" she asked, her face bright red.

"More than you know," I answered.

"So why did you stop?" There were the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you too much to give you anything less than what you deserve, and I don't want our first time to be a quickie in your father's house. I want our first time to be somewhere secluded where I can make you scream," I whispered into her ear. She shivered and gasped.

"So you do want me then?"

"Give me your hand," I said. When she gave it to me, I placed it on the bulge in the front of my pants, indicating how much I wanted her right now. Her eyes widened and she rubbed her palm over it. My eyes squeezed shut and I let out a strangled moan. She rubbed a little harder, and then removed her hand completely.

"I see," she said as my eyes snapped open. "I understand why you want to wait until our wedding night now."

"Damn it," I cursed softly, then cuddled her into my arms. "You are pure evil. I love you."

"I love you, too." She drifted off into sleep and I lay there with her the rest of the night, reveling in the feel of her in my arms.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT

Sorry but this is an author's note to clear up a few problems that have been brought to my attention

**Sorry but this is an author's note to clear up a few problems that have been brought to my attention. **

**OK, I realize now that my character is rather Mary Sue. My apologies. I did not intend for her to be this way, but I realize she is. **

**From now on, her only power will be mind reading and mind blocking. She has basically the same power as Aro does…but she doesn't have to touch you to know all the thoughts you've ever had. She can block anyone's mind. She can NOT read Dane's and she can NOT read Bella's. Everyone else is open to her. **

**Let me explain why they are the two most powerful beings in the world. They are more powerful than the vamps and weres, who are more powerful than humans, so they are the most powerful beings in the physical world. However, I am going to give them both more weaknesses and flaws.**

**She can order the Volturi around. She is the Queen of the Vampires and their creator. I haven't yet decided if they are going to obey her order. They said they would, but who knows with them?**

**They are not gods, and I will try to change some of their flaw problems. **

**She can conceive…I don't know how and I don't really want to think about it. She just can. **

**MORE STUFF:**

**The sex scene was random, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not going to take it out, but I'll make future ones fit in a little more. Once more, my apologies. **

**Edward may not overstep his boundaries much, but he did this once, and he's entitled to…he doesn't have to be perfect all of the time…and he stops. **

**It appears a couple of people think my characters are bipolar…I'll try to make them seem less so, but they are just not ordinary.**

**Charlie does hate Edward after he leaves Bella. He puts up with him being in the house because Bella threatens to move out a lot. He can't send her to a boarding school…she's 18 and she'll just threaten to move out again. **

**Hope this helped clear up some confusion. **


End file.
